


Hair of Doom

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Armpit Kink, Belly Kink, Character Death, Digestion, Gross, Hair Kink, M/M, Sweat, Vore, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: So, some discussion on the homestuckkinkideas server lead to this story, about an unfortunate lowblood troll being sucked up and devoured by the Grand Highblood’s smelly armpits.So yeah, this is a weird one. Don't say I didn't warn you.





	Hair of Doom

Being a lowblood on Beforus was already an unfortunate place to be in, but the olive blood who found himself in the Grand Highblood’s throne room felt particularly unlucky.

The Grand Highblood was an enormous beast of a troll. If Xergry, the aforementioned oliveblood could use only one word to describe him, it would be “hairy.” The troll had a great mane of fluffy black hair that fell from his head to his waist, and was piled upwards above his head too, reaching just below the tips of his horns. He had a vast, bloated gut which was covered in coarse, sweaty hair, encircling his navel. The trail of hair continued downwards, disappearing into his pants, where, presumably, it lead to an overgrown forest of pubes.

The most egregious example of pileous filth on the troll’s body was his armpits. Beneath his powerful arms lurked coarse, greasy strands of hair. Each strand started out black, but changed to other colors, more specifically ones from the hemospectrum as the strand went on, making the GHB’s arm bush look like an oleaginous rainbow.

Xergry could smell it from where he stood. Oh could he smell it, a powerful musk, the kind that only ancient sweat created by countless days without washing and trapped in tangles of filthy hair could produce.

The Highblood rose from his throne, and pointed to the troll, before gesturing to a spot beside him, right next to his armpit. Xergry meekly obeyed, if he didn’t do what the Highblood asked him to, he would make him do it anyways by force.

The smell intensified with each step he took, acrid and overwhelming. His head felt like it was filled with mud, and his nostrils burned, even when he didn’t inhale. When he finally stood beside the GBH’s mighty pit, he was sure he was moments away from fainting.

The Grand Highblood used his right arm to push Xergry into to the pit of his left. Oily strands caressed his face, surrounding him, entombing him in a sweat-stinking net. If Xergry didn’t know better, he would’ve said that the strands of the Highblood’s pit hair were moving, wrapping around him like tentacles, pushing him deeper into the pit.

Apparently, Xergry didn’t know better, as that was exactly what was happening. When Xergry realized this, he tried to struggle, but his brain was practically fried by point-blank exposure to the Highblood’s musk. Besides, the prehensile strands of hair were thin, but seemed to be unbreakable strong, as they didn’t budge even slightly when he pushed against them. 

They seemed to be dragging him towards something, something that lurked beyond the seemingly endless hairy abyss the unfortunate troll found himself in.

Xergry was sucked into a fleshy orifice that lurked beneath the layer upon layer of rainbow-colored hair. He was absorbed into his body, sent through his system until he landed in his gut. His already sizable midsection swelled further, filling his lap as he seated himself on his throne. He leaned back, his large hand lovingly stroking his surging stomach, savoring every tremor and bulge caused by the oliveblood struggling within. A sweat-smelling burp roared from between the Highblood’s lips, which he licked with satisfaction, as the olive blood rapidly began to melt away.

Xergry was “digested” and absorbed into the Highblood’s body, but not in the form of traditional nutrients. Instead, he was processed into more sweat and perspiration for the Highblood’s armpits. His pit hair grew by several inches, and the new inches were olive-colored, matching Xergry’s blood. Torrents of sweat poured from beneath his arm, soaking into the hair, re-energizing the stale scent of old musk with the odor of fresh perspiration.

The Grand Highblood ran his fingers over what was left of his stomach’s bloat, contemplating his next meal. There were still a few colors that remained unrepresented in his hair…


End file.
